In telecommunications, high density is desirable, especially if provided in combination with standard sized equipment or standard footprints. However, achieving high density and standardization in telecommunication connectivity leads to certain design challenges. Cable management and easy access are both issues that must be taken into consideration in the configuration of high density equipment. There is a need in the art for telecommunications equipment and for mounting techniques thereof that can achieve high connectivity density, utilize standard footprints, and provide effective cable management as well as easy accessibility to all major components of the equipment.